Confusion between love
by xOsilentdreamsOx
Summary: This takes place after Frontier. Yumi sees Ulrich doing something that breaks her heart, but doesnt completely understand what's going on. UxY major. read and review, this is a oneshot but still good!K just 2 b safe


Confusion

( this story takes place directly after Frontier, before Yumi goes home. R&R!)

Ulrich stood waiting outside for Sissy a half hour before the dinner bell. He could see the obnoxious girl he loathed coming towards him with an expression of utter delight written across her face. "Great," Ulrich said to himself sarcastically.

"Hey Ulrich!" Sissy said in her annoying voice. "Oh Ulrich! I knew you would keep your promise and come! I always knew you liked me and not Yumi."

"Sissy, I am only here because I don't turn back on my word," Ulrich said furious. . "Besides, It was for Yumi that I made the deal with you in the first place, anyway." Ulrich smirked.

"Oh, Ulrich! Why must you be so stubborn! Hey, look at the sunset. Isn't it romantic?" Sissy leaned against Ulrich and he pushed her back.

"Ok, we're here, and I kept my promise. What do you wanna do, go for a walk?"

"Kiss me, Ulrich," she said in a seductive voice leaning closer to Ulrich. A look of horror overtook his eyes.

Back in Ulrich's room, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi were sitting on the beds arguing over Ulrich. "He is so in love with Sissy," she said with a strong hint of annoyance. She stared down at the table in front of her. "I know he does! He always hangs out with her! And if he didn't, why would he dash out the door to give Sissy her 'down payment'?" Yumi's temper flared.

"There is nothing going on between them," Odd finalized. "He just did what he did so he could get you out of trouble and so you could retrieve Jeremie's laptop!"

"Whatever guys. I don't think I can buy that, but I have to go home, anyway. It is getting late." Yumi cast an unhappy look upon Odd and Jeremie. "Bye."

"Bye Yumi." Her friends bid her farewell.

Yumi walked out of the dorms and went outside. The slight breeze blew her shot silken black hair against her face. She brushed it away and spotted Sissy and Ulrich in front of her. Sissy saw her and flashed an "Ulrich is mine" look and turned her head. Before Yumi could look away Sissy and Ulrich locked lips together. Yumi stood horrified and when she could take no more she turned on her heels and dashed to her house, her heart shattered into a million fragments.

"Why did you do that?" Ulrich bellowed.

"Because I love you Ulrich," Sissy said.

"Yumi will never forgive me!"

"Precisely."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The dinner bell sounded and Sissy pulled Ulrich into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with the voices of kids clashing together. Ulrich managed to get away from Sissy and sat down with his 2 other friends. "Yumi called us and she was really upset," Odd mentioned. "What on earth were you doing? I think she was crying but I guess she was more mad because she was practically screaming into the phone."

"I kissed Sissy, right in front of Yumi." Ulrich looked down at his plate and dug his fork into his macaroni miserably.

"Oh god Ulrich!" Jeremie was astounded and worried all the same. " You better explain yourself to Yumi. You have to if you ever want to go out with her because we all know you love her and she was furious."

"I am not in love with Yumi." Ulrich flatly lied.

"Ok…sure." Odd smirked knowing Ulrich was telling the worst lie a person could tell. "Well, you better do something. Besides, we know she's obsessed with you, too."

"I am not obsessed with her," Ulrich said turning pink.

"Sure Romeo. Ulrich's in love!" Odd's chanting infuriated Ulrich but caused him to confess.

"Ok, so what if I like her…a lot…a whole lot…Jeremie loves Aelita and you have your other girlfriend!" Ulrich glared at his 2 friends.

"Well, we feel you should ask Yumi out and ditch Sissy. Yumi is head over heels in love with you, that's why she was so upset." Jeremie and Odd suggested.

"After what I did to her? No way, she hates me now." He slouched and rested his chin upon his cold hand.

"Poor yumi, Poor Ulrich, 2 lovers apart forever…"

"SHUT UP ODD!" Ulrich fumed.

"Well, you really have to talk to her, tomorrow, before school, now." Jeremie confirmed

"I'll try."

Dinner ended and the students returned to their dorms (but not before Odd stuffed the last of the pie into his mouth). Ulrich and Odd were ready to go to bed. Ulrich laid on his back and stared at the ceiling and all he could see was pretty Yumi Ishiyama, remembering all the times they had, all the times they saved each other. Before sleeping, Ulrich called Yumi. Yumi, seeing it was Ulrich, hung up on him.

The next day after breakfast, Yumi came heading towards her friends. When she saw Ulrich he looked down. She looked extremely pretty and wasn't wearing what she usually wore. She wore a black hooded zipper sweatshirt with a red tank top. They exposed her navel. "I see your girlfriend isn't with you." Yumi stormed off in the other direction. "Maybe I should talk to her," Odd suggested and with that he ran after her.

"Hey, Yumi!" Yumi stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"There is nothing going on between Ulrich and Sissy!" Odd was getting angry.

"Yeah, and that's why he kissed her right in front of me and made me have a miserable night." Yumi's voice was trembling and was about to burst into a cry.

"YUMI! Everything Ulrich did was because he didn't want you to get in trouble and you had to get the laptop!"

"Well, it doesn't mean he didn't enjoy kissing her on the LIPS!" Just then, the bell rang and they were to head to their classes. "I'll talk to you later, Odd." Kicking dirt into the air, Yumi ran to her first class.

At lunch, instead of taking a seat next to Ulrich she sat diagonal from him. They ate in an awkward and uncomfortable silence until Jeremie stated that he was close to materializing Aelita. "I have almost done it! In a week maybe I'll be able to get Aelita to earth!"

"Hey, that's great. I'll come to your dorm after school, ok?" Yumi spoke.

"Great Yumi! I'll see you there!" Jeremie responded.

Soon the school day was over and Yumi went up to Jeremie's dorm. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Jeremie said as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "You know, Ulrich really likes you. In fact, he loves you. I've never seem him like a girl so much."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you say that?" Yumi retorted.

"Well, he doesn't stop looking about you, he mumbles your name in his sleep( according to Odd) and he doesn't stop talking to you. I really think you should go talk to him"

"Alright," said Yumi with a change of heart. _Maybe Ulrich really does like me…oh who am I kidding?_

Yumi walked outside to the courtyard and walked over to the tree where Ulrich was standing along with Odd. "Ulrich---ca—can I talk to you?" Yumi turned crimson.

"Of course," said Ulrich. They walked away to another bench and Odd wished them _ good luck_.

"Ulrich, I…I am really sorry. I should have believed you…what you said about you not having to do anything with Sissy…It's just…" and she was cut off for Ulrich gave her a sweet but short kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry but——I­—I needed to…well…I love you Yumi, and I didn't know how else to say it." Yumi gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ulrich, I love you."

"Will you go out with me?" He asked turning 100 shades redder ( if it was possible..)

"Of course." She hugged him and gleamed with joy. "Should we tell the others?"

"Why not?" Hand in hand, the 2 walked off together to tell their friends of the great news.

**Ok, this is the end. I hope you liked it. It was just another UxY idea I had. The next story I write will probably be different…like JxA or maybe an adventure story. PLEASE PLEASE review! I really appreciate it. Anything you say is nice, unless you insult my writing )**


End file.
